


Just Stay Here

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not ready to get up just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay Here

Derek could hear Danny’s phone ringing on the nightstand. He reached over and shut the alarm off before wrapping his arms around Danny again and pressing soft, loving kisses along the other man’s shoulder. “Danny,” Derek whispered softly. “Danny, time to wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Danny mumbled, turning over and hiding his face in Derek’s chest. “I’m not ready to get up yet.”

Derek chuckled and ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. “You’re going to be late for class if you stay here.”

“I can skip it,” Danny said, arm wrapping around Derek’s waist. “It’s just review for the finals.” His fingers began to draw random shapes along Derek’s skin and looked up. “I much rather stay in bed all day with you.”

Derek smiled and leaned in for a kiss, Danny eagerly kissing back. “Well, I think that can be arranged.” He held Danny a little tighter. “We can stay here as long as you want.”


End file.
